


Pride (doesn't keep you warm)

by Leni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Harry Potter - Freeform, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't say I'm sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride (doesn't keep you warm)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Killing Kurare at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/733262.html?thread=96972622#t96972622). Prompt: **Why did I tell you to go? Saving my pride ... but losing my soul**

Six weeks after their break-up, Ginny snuggles up to her ex-boyfriend under the covers, fingers twined with his in a familiar grasp. "I won't say I'm sorry."

Draco snorts. "I thought it was implied," he says, "when you showed up here last night."

Ginny purses her lips, but doesn't deny it. It had seemed so reasonable to bring her relationship with Draco to an end, when every meeting with her family (and several friends - except, oddly, Harry himself) ended with an argument over her love life. It had been difficult to hold onto her pride when people whispered behind her back, and even strangers felt free to come up to berate her for lowering herself from being the sweetheart of the Boy Who Lived to becoming a dark wizard's paramour.

But these six weeks have taught her that pride doesn't keep her warm at night.

"You can't let people turn you into whatever the Daily Prophet says you are," Harry told her a few days ago. "You start giving in, and before you know they'll own your soul." Ginny had listened, because she knew that Harry spoke from experience. "I don't like Malfoy. I don't believe I ever will. But he's almost tolerable when he's with you, and - and I say this with love, Ginny - you've been a grumpy mess since you broke up."

"Potter's still a fool," Draco scoffs now when she tells him about that last meeting with Harry, and then taps the tip of her nose in what passes as easy affection between them. "You're a grump all the time."

"Such charm!" Ginny sneaks the pillow from under his head and grins when he scowls. "It makes me wonder why I ever let you go."

Draco shifts to lean over her, supporting himself on his elbows. "Why don't we better work at reminding you why you came back anyway?"

 

The End  
10/07/16


End file.
